1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a purge gas spraying plate and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a purge gas spraying plate which is capable of achieving the compactness of a fume removing apparatus having the purge gas spraying plate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices are manufactured by depositing thin films for performing various functions on upper surfaces of the wafers, and patterning the thin films to form various circuit geometries.
Unit processes for manufacturing the semiconductor devices can be mainly divided into an impurity ion implantation process by which impurities such as group 3B elements or group 5B elements are implanted into an inside of the semiconductor, a thin film deposition process which forms material films on a semiconductor substrate, an etching process which forms predetermined patterns using the material films, a planarization process such as a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process which removes step differences by polishing a surface of a wafer in a lump after depositing interlayer insulating films and the like on an upper surface of the wafer, and a cleaning process for removing residues.
Meanwhile, wafers on which the predetermined process described above is completed are not transferred as an individual wafer, but are transferred as a batch of 20 to 25 wafers, which are seated in a cassette. At this time, the wafers on which process gases used for the process and fumes which are by-products of the process are not removed and remain on surfaces of the wafers are seated in the cassette.
However, the residues described above causes the contamination of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and defects of etch patterns when a subsequent process is performed in a state in which the residues are attached to the surfaces of the wafers. As a result, since the reliability of a device is decreased, many techniques have been developed to remove the residues.
As described above, a conventional purge gas spraying plate for an apparatus for removing fumes remaining on surfaces of wafers is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1444241.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a cleaning apparatus 100 as a conventional fume removing apparatus is formed with a side cleaning apparatus 110 and a rear cleaning apparatus 130.
The side cleaning apparatus 110 includes wafer support members 111 and spacers 113.
The wafer support members 111 are each provided with a rib 111a and through holes 111b. 
The rib 111a includes a step 111aa at an edge thereof to easily seat a wafer 5 inserted from one side thereof.
The plurality of through holes 111b are formed at equidistant intervals in a longitudinal direction to be easily coupled with a plurality of spacers 113, which will be described below, using bolts BT.
The spacer 113 is provided on an upper side of the wafer support member 111.
The spacer 113 formed in a bar shape having a cross-sectional rectangular shape is provided with an inlet 113a in a longitudinal direction of one side thereof so that a purge gas sprayed from a pneumatic block flows in, and a plurality of spraying holes 113b at equidistant intervals in a direction perpendicular to a side of the inlet 113a. 
The inlet 113a described above is directly connected to an outlet of the pneumatic block to enable a purge gas (N2 gas) to be individually sprayed through only the spraying holes 113b corresponding to a portion at which a wafer 5 is provided.
Through holes 113c are formed at locations respectively the same as the centers of the through holes 111b of the wafer support member 111 at equidistant intervals in a longitudinal direction of the spacer 113 to be easily coupled therewith using bolts.
As described above, a configuration of one set having the wafer support member 111 and the spacer 113 is vertically repeated as a plurality, and thus, it is possible to clean a plurality of stacked wafers 5.
In addition, the rear cleaning apparatus 130 is provided at one end of the side cleaning apparatus 110 in a rear direction, i.e., based on a direction illustrated in FIG. 1.
The rear cleaning apparatus 130 has a plurality of spraying holes 131, which are stacked and provided at a rear of the side cleaning apparatus 110 in a direction perpendicular thereto and formed at the same levels as the spraying holes 113b of the spacer 113, at equidistant intervals in a longitudinal direction.
However, since the spacer 113 spraying a purge gas in a conventional fume removing apparatus has a bar shape with a height, when the fume removing apparatus processes many wafers, the number of spacers 113 the same as the number of wafers to be processed are required. Thus, there is a problem in which the size of the fume removing apparatus is increased.
In addition, in order to overcome the problem described above, when the height of the spacer 113 is decreased, that is, the spacer 113 is formed in a thin plate shape rather than a bar shape, there are problems in which it is difficult to manufacture the inlet 113a and the spraying hole 113b inside the spacer 113, and it is not easy to determine defects when the defects occur in manufacturing.
In addition, since the spraying holes 113b of the spacer 113 are formed to be only disposed linearly without considering a circular shape of a wafer, there is an area having a big gap between the spraying holes 113b and the circumference of the wafer, and thus, a dead zone in which fumes remaining on the wafer cannot be removed can be generated.